<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gymnastics Fantastics 2 - London Calling by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794087">Gymnastics Fantastics 2 - London Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gymnastics Fantastics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gymnastics RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Orgasm, Safer Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Max in Stuttgart was the hottest night of Rhys' life. He needed to see Max again, but how?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys McClenaghan/Max Whitlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gymnastics Fantastics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gymnastics Fantastics 2 - London Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Previously: Gymnastics Fantastics</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Rhys groped carefully into the darkness, finding Max’s leg and sliding up to the prize, he took hold of Max’s 7 inches and put all of Max into his throat. Max sighed gently through his nose as Rhys matched his own oral skills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gymnastics Fantastics - London Calling</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhys arrived in London on a cold day in February to meet his sponsors, time to plan the year ahead. They talked money, rewards and future contract extensions. Rhys was bored listening to all that was going on, he got into gymnastics because he loved the sport not for the rewards. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, <em>"Hey Max, I'm in London for the night. Would be great to see you if you're free."</em> Rhys exhaled nervously. He hadn't stopped thinking about Max since Stuttgart. The meeting continued, talk talk talk, waffle waffle waffle, “so we are agreed then?” Rhys’ manager boomed holding out his hand which was duly reciprocated. Rhys shook the cobwebs out of his mind and joined the handshakes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good deal we got you there, you don’t even need to make the final and you’re quids in.” Rhys’ coach beamed, Rhys smiled weakly, “Sounds great, I’d rather get the medal though.” he replied. “I know, I know, but it's good to have the fall back.” “Thanks, I’ll be in the gym first thing.” Rhys grinned. “Good man, well go and enjoy yourself and I’ll see you in the morning.” “Cool, have a good evening.” Rhys replied absentmindedly, his mind was back on his dormant phone, [<em>Why hasn’t Max replied?!]</em></p><p> </p><p>Rhys set off through the busy streets of London, the wide expanse of Euston Road bustling with six lines of vehicles all hurrying impatiently to their destinations. Coughing, Rhys shook his head at the awful smog, <em>[not like the fresh air of the green Irish countryside]</em> he thought to himself. Looking at his watch the time read 2:30pm, <em>[way too early for a beer, even if it is my day off]</em> he smirked to himself. Taking out his phone he looked at the directions for Tottenham Court Road and set off.</p><p> </p><p>The busy London streets passed Rhys by as he meandered through listening to some music. He passed Russell Square and the British Museum taking in the historic buildings around him before ending up at the building site that was Tottenham Court Road station. Continuing along Charing Cross Road he consulted his phone again searching for a coffee shop. Rhys turned on to Old Compton Street and followed it along to Berwick Street briefly scanning the scene as he went, busy with people of all shapes and sizes. He walked along Berwick Street and located the 39 Steps Coffee Shop, stepping inside he took in the modern decor surveying the menu and the pastries on display.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you love?” A chirpy barista welcomed him beaming, “Can I just get a regular latte please?” Rhys asked, “Absolutely darling, and would you like any snacks or pastries?” she squeaked. “No, just the coffee thank you.” Rhys replied. “That’s £3.10 please sweety.” Rhys removed his phone and held it to the card reader which beeped confirming his apple pay. “Thank you darling, if you take a seat we will bring it to you.” “Thanks.” Rhys smiled, turning to find himself a seat.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down and removed his iPad from his bag, settling in Rhys swiped on to Netflix and played an episode of Friends. The waitress brought over his coffee, "thank you." Rhys smiled before glancing back at the screen, <em>[ha, Joey is so silly.] </em>He took a sip of his coffee and drifted off into a daydream picturing the work he needed to do to prepare for Tokyo. He chuckled automatically to the canned laughter of the sitcom, he knew the jokes like the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye Rhys noticed his phone screen light up, it was Ewan McAteer sending him a joke <em>["training hard, or hardly training."] </em>With a picture of a sloth on a treadmill. Rhys smiled replying with an emoji and went to put his phone down. His phone vibrated again, <em>"Hey, where?! (Sunglasses)".</em> Rhys’ heart skipped a beat, it was Max! <em>“Central London somewhere, not too far from King’s Cross.”</em> The Irish boy’s heart hammered as he pressed send. A couple of minutes passed by before his phone buzzed again, <em>“K, I’ll be there in an hour. Where’s your hotel?” </em>Max replied. Rhys’ felt like doing a backflip, he steadied himself before sending his hotel details and took a gulp of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>The Friends episode finished and Rhys packed his things up to make his way back to the hotel. His heart rattled away inside his chest as he walked through the London streets towards King's Cross. He entered the hotel and headed straight to his room throwing his things into the corner and jumping on to the bed. Checking his phone he had another message from Ewan, <em>"How's London?"</em> Rhys smiled, <em>[what a sweetheart.] "It's fine, the deal is done. Gonna hang out with Max." “Cool man, have a good time. See you at training. (smile) (heart.)”</em></p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door and Rhys jumped up excitedly to answer. “Hey man, how are you?” Rhys beamed opening the door to see the Essex gymnast waiting patiently. Max’s face broke into his usual nervous grin, “Hi.” “Come in, come in.” Rhys stepped back opening the door wider for Max to enter before closing the door. He turned around to see Max stood just a metre away for him, he’d barely entered the room pulling Rhys in for a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you.” Max whispered, Rhys grinned to himself feeling appreciated. They embraced for more than 30 seconds just taking in the smell of the other boy. Slowly they dropped their hands and moved away from each other a little, whilst staying pressed together at the waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, sit.” Rhys smiled leading the Essex gymnast to bed and sat down next to each other. They sat in silence just staring at each other for a second, in synchronised silence Rhys moved towards Max as Max moved towards Rhys and their lips interlocked.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment both boys breathed deeply through their noses once again inhaling the other boy's manly scent. Max's fingers pulled at the zipper on his jacket undoing it quickly before throwing it aside, Rhys then slipped his fingers under Max's jumper and T-Shirt pulling them over his head. Max's fingers did the same for Rhys' t-shirt exposing the Irish boy's toned, milky white chest.</p><p> </p><p>Max wrapped his arms around Rhys' smooth back as they kissed intensely again rolling on to the bed landing on Max's back with the Irish boy on top. Their tight muscles flexed as they grappled at each other's bodies experiencing the feeling of the other boy as their tongues swirled passionately. Max's fingers moved quickly round to Rhys' front and attacked his fly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them open. The Irish boy created space between them by pushing himself up to allow Max's fingers to slide his jeans and boxers down his legs together. Rhys’ boxers hung around his ankles, he kicked them off before peeling off his socks and throwing them aside before returning to Max.</p><p> </p><p>The Essex gymnast unbuttoned his own jeans, while Rhys tugged at the cuffs pulling them down. Rhys admired the view of Max’s thick hairy legs, the solid muscles were testament to the work the Olympic champion had put in over the years. Max’s navy Calvin Klein boxers hugged his skin tightly, Rhys smiled at Max’s ridged abs and then the bulge in his boxers, “you’re so sexy.” Rhys grinned. Max smiled back at Rhys, the Irish boy’s white Calvin Klein boxers were tented where his boner stood rigid. "As are you, you're beautiful." Max replied.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys climbed back on to the bed, moving between Max's legs and laying on top of him again, toned chest to toned chest. Their rippled abs rubbed together as their lips connected again in another deep passionate clinch. Rhys used his legs to dry hump Max slowly as they kissed. The Essex gymnast spread his legs a little wider encouraging Rhys to thrust a little harder. The Irish boy pulled away from Max's lips, past his chin and into his neck, biting Max's skin gently to avoid leaving a mark. The restraint was unbelievable for Rhys who wanted to suck the hell out of Max's inviting neck. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes closed, Max moaned encouragingly as Rhys pleasured him. The Essex boy's fingers slid down Rhys' warm body and rested on his crotch bringing the Irish boy's thrusts to a halt. Max opened his eyes again looking deep into Rhys' as he held the Irish boy's hard cock through the soft fabric of his boxers for only the second time and began to pull them down. Rhys straightened his legs allowing the boxers to slide down his legs once they were free of his cock. The Irish boy stood leaning against the bed with his hard 7 inches standing to attention contrasted by his nest of dark curly pubes.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching under the waistband of Max’s navy boxers the Irish gymnast peeled them down slowly. Max’s cock sprang free slapping against his abs, he jolted grinning up at Rhys cheekily as the Irish boy climbed on top of him resting their cocks together. Max took hold of both of their cocks in his right fist as Rhys lowered himself down for another kiss, their ripped naked bodies were tense with anticipation. Max’s fist began to slide down their shafts, both boys exhaled in joy trembling with excitement as the skin of their cocks rubbed against each other. Their cocks pulsed in unison as Max slowly and methodically pumped them together. </p><p> </p><p>Rhys closed the gap between their faces and once more their tongues were tumbling around each other's mouths. The Irish boy's hand squeezing hard on Max's rigid pecs as the Olympic Champion jerked them together. Rhys pulled away from Max’s mouth and over to the Essex gymnast’s ear lobe, holding the soft flesh gently between his teeth before rolling his tongue under it and sucking gently. Max’s big brown eyes struggled to focus on the ceiling above him as he groaned deeply aroused whilst he jerked them both.</p><p> </p><p>Moving down to Max’s neck Rhys’ tongue tickled the 27-year-old’s skin. Both boys felt their cocks pulsing repeatedly as Max pumped them both making sure to run his hands across the full length of their cocks. Together their thin skin ran down their shafts guided by Max’s hand rolling their foreskins back over their swollen purple heads. Rhys sucked gently on Max’s neck again and continued down to the older boy’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The Irish boy swirled his tongue around Max’s average-sized brown nipples, the Essex boy’s nipples were erect and sensitive to the gentle tongue of Rhys’ tongue as his lips closed around each of them in turn. The 20-year-old swirled his tongue around Max’s perfect nipples whilst the older boy continued to jerk them both. Finally Rhys continued his descent, moving further down the Olympic champion’s body and broke Max’s increasingly successful grip on his thick boner. Rhys' face hung above Max’s cock for a second, the Essex boy holding his shaft steady with his foreskin pulled down to expose his swollen head. Rhys gave Max’s head a swift flick of his tongue and then swallowed the shaft whole, he didn’t bob however, he held Max’s cock against his tonsils for a few moments before he pulled back off and beamed up at Max before reaching down to his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys held Max’s legs in the air and spread them wide open exposing the Essex boy’s hole. Max’s tanned hairy legs led down invitingly to his innocent looking hole, Rhys couldn’t wait a second longer as he darted head first into the gap ahead of him. Max released a deep moan as Rhys pressed curiously at his entrance. Rhys' nose could detect the warm scent of recent perspiration, Max's thick hairy legs continued up to his bushy crotch and crack. Rhys inhaled deeply through his nose as he rimmed the Essex boy's hole. </p><p> </p><p>Max closed his eyes and moaned encouragingly as the Irish boy attacked his entrance, Rhys’ tongue dipped and swirled around Max’s tight hole. The memory of Stuttgart had been wiped from Max’s memory as his brain recorded every moment, every touch of this experience. Rhys’ hands held Max’s legs high in the air as he rimmed, the Essex boy’s hamstrings were tight as Rhys’ fingers slid down over them. The flat hairs on Max’s legs made them both twitch with excitement as Rhys stroked his hands along them whilst he curled his tongue and sucked Max’s sweet ring. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from Max's sweet ring, the 20-year-old began kissing his way up Max's hairy leg. Rhys straightened his body up as he progressed up the Essex boy's leg then pushing them down so the older boy's ankles were by his head, Rhys shifted closer resting his cock against Max. “I’ve got some condoms and lube in my bag.” Max whispered as Rhys pressed his weight down on Max’s legs with his face hovering just centimetres away from the Olympic champion’s face. Rhys’ face broke into a smile, “so you came ready to get laid.” he beamed. Max smiled back at Rhys encouragingly, the Irish boy needed no further invitation. Sliding off the bed he picked up Max's backpack and found the goods. Dropping the bag to the ground, Rhys hopped back on to the bed jumping between Max's legs. </p><p> </p><p>Tearing open the condom Rhys carefully placed it over his head and rolled it down his cock. Max waited patiently, his heart hammering aggressively, <em>[It’s gonna happen, it’s gonna happen] </em>his mind screamed. Rhys applied some lube to his cock before squeezing some on to his finger and running it along Max’s tight hole. The Essex gymnast exhaled and closed his eyes grinning as the cool gel slickened his ring.</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling closer, Rhys lifted the English boy’s hairy legs on to his shoulders and lined himself up. He smiled down at the beautiful image of Max’s closed eyes and deliberate breathing, preparing himself for what he knew was about to be painful, <em>[but fun right???]</em> Suddenly Max felt a presence at his ring and the weight of the young Irishman pushing into him. The Olympic champion began to breath faster as his ring expanded around the new intruder.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys fought the urge to pound the beautiful boy below him, his hard Irish meat sank into Max's hole and finally the rivals were united. A soft high pitched whimper left Max’s lips as Rhys pressed himself deeper, Max’s hairy hole felt warmer and so incredibly tight, Rhys was in heaven. The Irish boy leaned in closer to Max until they were face-to-face. Rhys’ crotch moved closer to Max’s bum, the English boy could smell the coffee on Rhys’ breath before the 20-year-old planted a deep kiss on his lips again. The bulging muscles of the chiselled athletes slid over each other sensually. Their smooth pecs gliding back and forth rubbing gently as the Irish boy's slim hips began to pick up some speed. </p><p> </p><p>Max could only groan through his nose, protesting the intrusion of Rhys' cock. The Irishman's hard 7 incher advanced further still inside the Olympic champion. Rhys took Max's moans as encouragement moving his weight onto his knees and slamming down progressively harder into the bottom. Their tongues continued to swirl and Max's grunts became louder still through his nose. The horny Irish top's hands ran along the perfect skin that encased Max's sides, so smooth and gentle pressed up by the beef of his incredible muscles. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the 20-year-old's crotch colliding with Max's hairy arse increased in volume. Each shot pressed Rhys' head against the Essex boy's prostate as their embrace became increasingly animalistic. Max’s muscles shook with the force of the slim Irish boy slamming into his hole, Rhys’ smooth, pale skin contrasted beautifully with the tanned, hairy bottom. Rhys’ 7 inches slipped up and down Max’s hole with increasing ease as the Essex boy’s hole became more welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Max took hold of his cock and began to tug himself slowly with his right hand whilst his left held Rhys' head against his. They kissed lovingly as the Irish boy's cock slid down into the bottom filling Max's hairy belly with his perfect cock. The pain on the Essex boy’s face seemed to ease, his cute dimples returned with the growing look of satisfaction on his face. Rhys could see the growing appreciation on the bottom’s face and responded by crunching harder into the older boy. Max’s eyes travelled down the Irish boy’s body, the smooth, milky skin hugged tightly to Rhys’ tensed abs as they guided his waist into Max’s bum.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys' balls churned as they plunged into the Essex gymnast's hairy arse, his forehead shone with beads of sweat as his legs propelled him into the 27-year-old’s hole. Max's grunts slowly turned from pain to enjoyment, his tight innocent ring had become loose and welcoming. Rhys' head reached the deepest point inside the bottom and his instincts began to take control. </p><p> </p><p>Max reached around the Irish boy's neck again and pulled Rhys back for another kiss. The sweat from Rhys' forehead joined the sweat of Max's as their tongues swirled together, their lips sucked at each other, their noses pressed against each other and their bodies thudded against each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me ride you." Max whispered, releasing Rhys' lips. The pale Irish boy nodded, pushing himself to the hilt and holding himself there. The top carefully moved his legs around 180 degrees and rolled on to his back. The 27-year-old pressed his arms against the mattress and pushed himself up, the gymnasts remained united as Max moved his feet into position and crouched above Rhys' crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys watched in awe as Max's thick hairy thighs tensed lowering himself into the Irish boy's crotch. The warmth of the Essex boy’s hole surrounding Rhys’ hard cock made the Irish boy shudder. He lifted his arms up behind his head to grip the pillow tightly and let out a long encouraging moan as Max sank into his lap. The chiselled bottom moved on to his knees and guided his hole backwards. Rhys' hard cock slipped straight up into the Essex boy's arse, "fuck yes." Rhys hissed feeling his cock throb inside Max's hole as it pulled his sensitive skin up and down his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Max lowered his face into the Irish boy's dark armpit as his lower half pleasured Rhys' pole. The deep smell of sweat and musky aroma forced a deep groan from the Essex boy as he inhaled a deep drag of the 20-year-old’s scent. Max’s tongue delved within the dark wiry bushes of the Irishman’s armpit, the dense hairs held a touch of acidity which Max swallowed hungrily. The Essex boy’s cock throbbed with the enjoyment of the top’s sexy body, Max’s fist pulled his foreskin rapidly across his sensitive head whilst he moaned into Rhys’ bush.</p><p> </p><p>The Irish top watched Max ravenously devouring the flavour of his right armpit. The 27-year-old’s warmth falling into Rhys’ lap, surrounding his hard cock made the Irish boy’s head pulse. The view of Max’s bulky, muscly thighs tensed and pulling the bottom up and down Rhys’ shaft brought a wide smile to the Irish boy’s face. His idol, the perfect man was riding his cock, the sight of it disappearing between Max’s hairy legs looked incredible, something he would never forget. Max pulled his face clear of Rhys’ left pit, to smile down at the sexy, pale top. As the Essex boy’s hips continued to work Rhys’ pole, Max leant in to kiss the 20-year-old’s pink lips before pulling away and moving across to Rhys’ right armpit. Rhys ran his tongue across his lips, grinning at the taste of his own flavour.</p><p> </p><p>Max’s nose exhaled deep and hard as he pumped his cock, the Irish boy’s warm droplets sank down the back of Max’s nose and into his throat. The Essex gymnast straightened up and groaned looking down into Rhys’ deep eyes. Max’s legs pulled him up the top’s shaft as Rhys’ eyes travelled over the Olympic champion’s muscular frame. Max’s fist pumped furiously up and down his purple head as he squeezed Rhys’ cock up inside his tight hole. </p><p> </p><p>Max rose up Rhys pole and sank into the toned youngster’s lap once more, the Irish top’s 7 inches glided against Max’s prostate once more and forced a deep grunt from the 27-year-old. The Essex boy's fist pulling his foreskin back and forth rapidly with more grunts involuntarily slipping out of him. The feeling of Rhys' cock filling his void took the bottom over the edge, his arm pumped furiously as he fucked himself with the Irish boy’s pulsing cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Rhys, I'm gonna shoot." Max gasped. Rhys beamed watching the 27-year-old’s muscles working so beautifully to pull his perfect body along the Irish boy's cock. Rhys' eyes narrowed on Max's purple head watching it expand and then, a glob of cum fired from his slit landing over the top's smooth pale chest, gently as first before the shots became stronger. </p><p> </p><p>Max whimpered and whined as the biggest orgasm of his entire life swept through him. His first shot landed on Rhys' chest before his stiff cock began to fire with incredible force. "Oh Rhys." Max breathed as his cock fired thick ropes of his cum into Rhys' neck and up into his face. The top wisely closed his eyes as three more shots from the gasping English boy splattered across his face. "Fuck." Max whined as another load fired out from his hairy nuts landed across Rhys smooth pecs. The Irish boy's hands travelled along Max's toned sides, following the older bottom up and down as he bounced, Rhys' own balls had become even more aroused as Max's load soaked him. </p><p> </p><p>Max sank into Rhys' lap one more time and gave another grunt as his cock pulsed once more shooting the last of his jizz over the Irish boy. Rhys guided Max up off him quickly and whipped off the condom throwing it aside. Quickly taking hold of his shaft he began to pump furiously as Max rested on his legs.</p><p> </p><p>It was Max's turn to appreciate the view as the sexy 20-year-old jerked his hard 7 inches. Rhys didn't take long, Max's arse had done all of the work taking him to the edge. The Irish gymnast's eyes locked in to Max's who smirked back at him. Rhys huffed and tried to kick but couldn't under Max's weight as he began to shoot. "Fuck, shitttt." Rhys hissed holding his cock steady and up for Max to see.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys' cum shot high above him and travelled up his body before landing on his tight abs. Shots continued to fire as Rhys' seed began to decorate his slim body. Max leaned closer to watch the Irish boy fire more strands of cum up across his chest joining Max's cum between Rhys' pecs. The 20-year-old began to jerk himself again as his orgasm softened, the last two squirts landed just above his bushy dark pubes before his fist came to a rest. </p><p> </p><p>Max fell to the bed alongside Rhys and smiled across at the youngster. Rhys smiled back and reached over tenderly pulling Max's chin towards him for a kiss. Their lips locked and both men sighed as they enjoyed the moment. Rhys moved to speak but Max’s finger pressed hastily against his lips, their brown eyes swam in the adoration of the other’s and they lay there naked for a few moments more. </p><p> </p><p>Max eased the pressure on Rhys’ lips and pulled him by the chin once more. Their lips locked tenderly whilst Rhys pulled Max’s firm body against his. They held for what seemed like forever, in reality it was just a few seconds before they parted again. “Max, I…” Max’s finger pressed against Rhys’ lips again, he stared intensely into the Irish boy’s eyes. “I know, and I do too. But don’t say it. I can’t do it.” Max pleaded. “I know you can’t do it, and I don’t want you to do it, but I love you.” Rhys finished.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was intense, Rhys had said what he needed to say, Max felt trapped and confused. The Irish gymnast’s hand reached around the back of Max’s head and pressed against his spiky brown hair. Max’s head curled in to rest on Rhys’ pec, “I’m not asking anything of you Max, I just love you.” Rhys whispered, kissing his ear. </p><p> </p><p>They lay there in silence, Rhys listening to Max's heavy breathing whilst the Olympic champion tried to figure out what to say. Max's left arm held Rhys' side, the 21-year-old raised his head and looked into Rhys' big brown eyes, "I love you too, but" "you have your wife and daughter who need you." Rhys finished for Max, "yeah." Max sighed. "I'm free." Rhys smiled, "I'd wondered about this forever, now I've lived it, I'm glad we did and now I can move on." Rhys explained. Max's heart burned, "I wish you didn't have to move on, honestly." Max's rosy cheeks confirmed his feelings. He pulled Rhys in for another kiss and collapsed back on to his chest, listening to him breathe.</p><p> </p><p>The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, the hours felt like days. Max snapped out of his trance, the sound of Rhys' breathing was gone and now he had to figure out what he was going to do next. </p><p> </p><p>The Essex gymnast jumped out of bed and scrambled on his clothes. "Can't you stay the night?" Rhys chanced, Max just shook his head as he pulled up his jeans. Rhys watched the 27-year-old straighten himself up and quickly grab his bag before turning back to face him. Max's heart was hammering, he climbed back on to the bed focussed. His lips met Rhys' once more and they both closed their eyes to drown in the emotion of their final kiss. </p><p> </p><p>An invisible hook pierced Max’s chest and pulled him towards the door. Their lips parted and he waved to Rhys who remained glued to the bed. "Bye Max." He whispered as the English boy disappeared out of view before the sound of the closing official signalled, the <strong>END</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.</p><p> </p><p>If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>